


Teacups

by akiizayoi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, idk where this came from but i like it so!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: But, now that he had left the coffee house, she allowed herself to focus again, though she failed to find the word she had left off on — there was something almost embarrassing about it.





	Teacups

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to name things i hope we all are aware of this? i struggle with names they're the bane of my existence  
> anyway i was watching friends and drinking tea so the idea of coffee houses and stuff was in my head and idk this just happened lmao

The final few sips of tea had grown cold, and a grumble escaped the woman’s lips; it still held the sweetness to it, but that failed to make it any easier to drink. If she hadn’t paid for it, maybe she would’ve decided against finishing it. Bringing the cup to her lips, she internally braced herself for the taste, and Aki grimaced a little as she swallowed the lukewarm beverage. 

Placing the mug back down, at least thankful that it was now empty, she shifted upon the seat, glancing back down at the book once more. Pushing the red locks out of her face, and pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, she scanned the pages; where had she left off? Before she became distracted by the man at the counter. Something about him had captivated her, and when she realised blue eyes were on her, as he turned from the cashier, she felt her cheeks burn; they must have been redder than her hair. 

But, now that he had left the coffee house, she allowed herself to focus again, though she failed to find the word she had left off on — there was something almost embarrassing about it. Despite thinking she could remember where she was, her mind was dancing along with thoughts of the mystery man. This wasn’t the first time Aki had spotted him, and one time before she thought she had caught his name (she overheard his ginger friend say it, but she felt awful for eavesdropping). 

Yusei… was it?

She frowned a little as she instinctively picked her cup up again, remembering only after the muscle memory had kicked in that she had finished it. Maybe another cup was in order, something to help her with her reading. Goodness, she was so embarrassed to have a man in her thoughts while she was supposed to be studying. 

Another hour passed, with another cup of tea downed, when she saw him enter once more. Her heart fluttered, and a smile played her pink lips. This time, he caught her attempts to sneakily glance over at him, and he waved a little in her direction — he recognised her from the library down the street, and the shop window of the floristry a few blocks away. How the pair had managed to pass each other multiple times without ever even exchanging words was beyond her, but her voice caught in her throat whenever she saw him.

When he decided to sit at the table across from her, the desire to say _something_ was almost unbearable.  
“H-hey, I’ve seen you around a few times, I’m Aki.”  
She must have caught him off guard; he jolted a little. “Name’s Yusei.” So she _was_ right! “We have seen each other a few times, you’re right.” A low chuckle escaped his lips.  
“Would you like to join me, maybe?” The sudden bravery in her tone paid off, and she closed the textbook over as he sat in front of her. 

The small talk didn’t last long, and soon it felt as though they had known each other forever. And once he had walked her back to her flat, noting the nice neighbourhood she stayed at, Aki was unable to hide the way she felt for the mechanic. 

“So, uh… Can I see you again?” She fumbled for her phone in her bag to allow them to exchange phone numbers.  
“Sure thing, how about we grab coffee, or… tea, sometime?”  
A giggle escaped her lips, her gaze falling to the floor. “I’d love that. Have a safe journey home.”

As he walked away, and she slowly closed the door, she found herself grinning. The redhead hummed as she pottered around the apartment, her heart thundering when she spotted a text message on her screen.

_“Same time tomorrow?  
It’s Yusei, by the way.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was as enjoyable to read as it was to write ♡  
> please let me know what you thought!


End file.
